1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a settlement terminal for issuing an electronic receipt, and a mobile terminal in communication with a refrigerator and to a control method for the refrigerator and mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals based on their mobility. Furthermore, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals based on whether or not the terminal can be directly carried by a user.
As it becomes multifunctional, for example, such a terminal is allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. Moreover, the improvement on the structural or software elements of the terminal may be taken into consideration to support and enhance the functions of the terminal.
As an example of the foregoing improvement, a mobile terminal can receive an electronic receipt through RFID, NFC, or the like. The electronic receipt may be used as a means for proving that a seller has received an amount settled by a consumer during the purchase of articles as well as a useful medium for transferring various information associated with the purchased articles.